


lull

by glowroom



Series: words in clips and phrases [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowroom/pseuds/glowroom
Summary: drabble, drivel
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: words in clips and phrases [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049753
Kudos: 23





	lull

He wove his fingers through Komaeda’s hair, tangling slightly before slipping through to lightly squeeze at the nape of his neck. “See, I’m right here,” Hinata says. “Not going anywhere. Lucky you.”

And then Hinata watched, almost out-of-body, as Komaeda leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed, and pressed his lips against his. A fleeting, light little touch. Timid. So much so, that Hinata had to wonder whether he might have imagined it, as he lifted a hand to touch his own lips, the other still looped in unruly hair. Komaeda had sunk himself down a little, gaze shifting up to meet Hinata’s then down to his feet, over and over. Fidgeting. Nervous, Hinata figured. It was strange to see him settle into such quiet anxiety.

He knew that Komaeda was waiting on some sort of response from him, and Hinata almost felt cruel for standing there so very still, but he wanted to hit pause, if only for a second or two, so that he could savour this rare, lulling kind-of-moment between the two of them. A moment without resentment or misunderstanding or hysteria. He _needed_ this.

He needed to take it in. Take all of it in: the gentle rushing of the tide and the salty scent stinging the back of his nose, the still-warm sand beneath them (and in his trousers, his socks, his shoes), the pink that was building slowly across the bridge of Komaeda’s nose. How the silvery glow from the beginnings of moonlight dusted over his skin. The synchrony of their breaths in the night-time air. The way their eyes met. And held.

Taking Komaeda’s face in his hands, Hinata gave him his answer.

───

When he pulls back, Komaeda’s smile renders despair asunder. He’d forgotten there was more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just messing around


End file.
